Burning Fever
by FangsUpCobraStyle
Summary: All Human. bellaxedward Bella, Alice, and Rosalie work at a record label and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are firefighters. What happens when Edward and Bella meet through Edwards supposed girlfriends? Will he end up falling for Bella in the end?
1. Damn Alice

**The twilight characters are not ours. If they were breaking dawn would be much naughtier. ;)**

Chapter 1: Damn Alice

I have a migraine.

But that just comes along with the territory when you work at a Record Label.

You would expect me to be used to it by now after working at Sinful Sounds for a year and a half. But this was not what I had expected to be doing with my life. I had gone to college and majored in literature hoping to become a lyricist at some point. After graduating college I took a job as a secretary here along with my two best friends Rosalie and Alice in hopes of making connections in the music industry. Soon my boss Mr. Newton took notice of me and told me I had an ear for music. So he offered me a job as a type of talent scout that would listen to auditions and figure out who to sign and who to say goodbye to. That's what I was doing today.

I sat in front of the sound proof window that separated the sound booth and the area in which I did my work and played with one of my brown curls. I looked up in time to see yet another Screamo band finish some song about death.

The band exited the sound booth and came over to where I was seated.

"What did you think of that Ms. Swan?" the lead singer stated with a proud grin. As if you could even consider what just occurred within that booth music!

"I'm sorry Mr. Newton the head of Sinful Sounds is interested in a different genre of music." I told the man as kindly as I could.

Oh how I wish I could sit upfront and sign in names with Alice and Rosalie my two best friends. But no, I had to have an ear for music and sit in here listening to horrible bands with pants that are way too tight for them.

My internal rant was interrupted when the lead singer cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm interested in your opinion Ms. Swan. Did you hear or _see_ anything you liked." He asked with what I can only assume to be his attempt of a flirty smile.

I tried to hold back the little bit of vomit that had begun to form in my mouth and told him "No I'm good."

"If you ever change your mind here is my number" he said as he passed me a piece of paper with his digits.

"Ok, will do."

As soon as they left I threw his number out and cleaned my hands with Purell.

"You got another one, and I have a feeling about them" Alice stated as she ran past my door.

Where that little pixie got her energy from was beyond me.

I popped another aspirin and seated myself as comfortably as I could in my chair and awaited the next band. What entered was not what I expected.

I'm not saying I'm against all girl bands its just that usually the prettier and more fashionably they dress the less they were into the music. And by the looks of things they were going to suck. I doubt Alice will be right about these girls.

"Hello, we were told to ask for Miss Swan." The tall brunette with aqua colored eyes (reminding me of a tropical paradise) and an amazing figure said in my direction.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Oh, well its nice to meet you I'm Sydney Amore lead vocalists/guitarist, and this is Roxy Petit our drummer" she said as she pointed to her right towards a 5"2 fragile looking girl. She had shoulder length brown tresses and a fashionable swoop bang. Roxy smiled up at me sweetly, her brown eyes twinkled. She reminded me oddly of Alice except Roxy was tan.

"And Angela Weber our base guitar player" a modest looking girl waved at me shyly.

"Together we are called My Anti-Drug" Sydney said.

I quickly took down some of their information and band name.

"Nice to meet you, you may head into the booth" might as well get on with the torture.

(Let the Flames begin By Paramore)

"_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin"_

Oh. My. God. Was that the Amazonian beauty singing? Sydney has some pipes and was incredible on guitar.

I stared at them awestruck. Roxy had amazing rhythm and was extremely skilled on the drums. I looked over at Angela and saw her playing the base guitar with such concentration it was inspiring.

"_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light."_

I continued my staring until Roxy noticed me gawking and told the other girls to stop playing. She looked over at me and yelled in a chime like voice "Is everything alright?"

I quickly regained my composure and motioned for them to exit the booth.

They all quickly exchanged confused glances and began making their way towards me.

I could not hold myself in anymore. "Wow that was amazing! You're exactly what Sinful Sounds has been searching for!"

They looked at me as if I was crazy.

Not that I could blame them. I would think someone was crazy too if they were screaming at the top of their lungs while I only stood a few feet away.

But soon what I had just said registered in their minds and their looks of worry changed to those of unexplainable joy.

"Are you serious?" Sydney said.

"Completely, on behalf of Sinful Sounds I would like to sign you under our label." Damn Alice was right….

**I know short. Sorry guys we just need to set a few things up here it will all work out in the end and I promise the chapters will get** **longer. Yes, we created new characters, but don't worry, they are just being used to aid the story!**

**Please Review...**

**Love FangsUpCobraStyle**


	2. Twilight

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. If we did, all of Breaking Dawn would have been spent on describing Edward naked.**

Chapter 2: Twilight

As soon as the three of them were done jumping up and down I told them to head out to the front desk and ask for Rosalie. I instructed them to look for a woman who looks like she could be a model for Victoria Secret's and ask for the paper work they would need to fill out so they would legally be under our label.

As they exited Alice ran in practically bouncing.

"I told you they were going to be good." She managed to say between bounces.

I lightly scowled at her and asked her if she was here to once again rub it in that her premonitions were always right or if she actually had something important to say to me.

"Calm down Bella." She said smacking me with the clipboard she was holding.

"I thought you would like to know that they were the last group that would be coming in today."

I let out a sigh of relief. I was dead tired. Looking down at my watch I noticed that

it was already 8:28.

I quickly organized my things and looked over the work I had done that day. Satisfied with my work for the day I headed in the direction of the lobby.

As I neared the front of the building I heard laughter that I soon recognized as Rosalie and Alice's.

I entered the lobby to find Alice beat red with water streaming down her face and Rosalie on the floor holding her sides trying not to pee.

Alice noticed me quickly and gasped

"Bella, Roxy just told us the funniest story about some kid named Tyler Crowley, who is head of a band named "Queens with Wieners"."

"I would tell it again but I'm afraid that Alice might die if she keeps laughing so hard." Roxy said.

I turned around and saw that Sydney and Roxy were standing there, each of them holding a can of coke.

"Roxy is always funniest when she is happy" Sydney said. You could just tell that she truly loved her friend.

"Wow Sydney, you sound like you are from one of those bad life time movies!" Alice chirped.

"Well who can blame me for being happy Syd, we just got signed!" Roxy and Sydney began jumping up and down once again.

Was I the only one that was tired?

"I have no clue were you guys get all this energy from...well I'm going to head on home."

"Ah, come on Bella. Stop acting like a middle aged woman. Come out with us. Roxy and Sydney wanted to take us out to the club they work at, to celebrate their new record deal." Rosalie said.

I scrambled for an excuse so I could go home to sleep and found one as soon as I looked at my reflection in the glass door.

"Guys, I don't know if you have noticed it but I'm not exactly dressed for a club."

"Silly Bella, you know I always carry extra clothes in my car. I had a feeling you would be needing them." Alice said with a smirk.

"I brought my makeup bag and I'm sure I can fix your hair." Rosalie told me.

"Bella, please come it will be our treat. I'm sure you would love Twilight!" Sydney said.

I hadn't known Roxy or Sydney for very long but something about them made me feel like we would get along. Plus the club's name made me curious.

"Alright fine, I'm only going because you guys kicked ass today." I said while I smiled at Roxy and Sydney.

The girls finished their cokes while we waited for Alice and Rosalie to pack up. As soon as they were finished I headed with Alice to her car so she could give me more appropriate club attire.

"Here you go." Alice said as she threw me what looked like a shirt.

"Um, Alice what pants are you going to force me to wear with this shirt."

Alice facial expression turned devious. "Um, Bella that's your dress."

"You can't expect me to squeeze my ass into this thing" I said thrusting the dress in her direction.

"Whoa, Bella you cursed" At this she started giggling hysterically.

I stared at her completely dumb struck at what to do. Alice saw this and took advantage of my expression.

"Bella, you will wear this. Not only do they match the shoes I picked out for you this morning, but it will look so adorable on you." She then went on to unleash her puppy dog eyes that had such power on me that if she asked me to shave my head while looking at me like that, I would.

With a sigh I said "Fine"

Alice dragged me and the slutty rag into the office bathroom where Rosalie was waiting, already changed into a gorgeous red party dress that showed off her every curve, with her tools of torture, also known as makeup.

"Bella get changed so I enhance your gorgeous face with makeup."

Alice and I slipped into our "dress" if you can really call them that. Alice stepped out of her stall wearing a stunning one shoulder black mini dress, that looked graceful but at the same time wild.

Why did I have to be friends with such beautiful people? Now Roxy and Sydney also intensified my plainness.

I sat down on the counter and let Rosalie do her magic on my face. After about 5 minutes of applying mascara, lip gloss, and eye shadow (No blush, I can take care of that myself) she started untangling my hair and putting up in an elegant poof.

I turned around and saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror and was stunned into silence.

I was never one to think I was beautiful, but the way I was looking right now was remarkable. My face looked radiant but at the same time you could still see the real me. The dress fit me nicely and the color complimented my pale skin. I had to give it to Rosalie and Alice they knew what they were doing.

Once we were all ready we headed to the parking lot to find Roxy and Sydney. They also had changed into their club attire. Sydney was wearing an adorable white dress while Roxy was dressed in a purple halter dress. They looked amazing.

As soon as Roxy and Alice saw each other they linked arms and began talking with Rosalie about the latest fashion. They were more alike then I originally thought. Sydney and I also struck up conversation on the way to the car.

"Trust me Bella you will have fun tonight." Sydney said

"The club, ummm, sounds fun."

"I'm serious, Alice isn't the only one who gets premonitions you know. And I'm having one of those feelings about you going to the club." She said with a wink.

"Nice try Sydney" I said laughing

Something about Sydney's words made me anxious. Not even the roar of my truck could calm down my nerves as we made our way to the club. This is ridiculous! I'm 23 years old and nervous about entering a club?

I kept telling myself this as we neared our destination. After what only seemed like seconds we pulled into a packed parking lot and exited our cars.

Roxy and Sydney waved to the bouncer and we were allowed to enter right away.

Twilight was absurd, but absurd in a good way. The dance floor was lit with a type of red glow while the bar was illuminated with bright spotlights. There also was a rhythmic beat pulsing throughout the club that just made you want to dance.

"Oh Bella, I love this song! Let's go dance!" Rosalie squealed.

Though I could not walk a straight line wearing flats dancing was something I excelled at. I quickly joined Rosalie and the others out on the dance floor right as Flo Rida's "In the Ayer" began playing from the club speakers.

I began really getting into the music and just let loose. Rosalie, Alice, Roxy and Sydney were in the middle of a grind line, and Sydney motioned me over. I figured that no one I know is here so I hopped onto the front of the line.

By the time the song was over, half the club had joined onto the line. My cheeks started to burn when I realized how many people were actually watching us.

"That was fun guys, but I'm going to sit this next song out" I told them as they broke out of the grind line and started to dance in pairs.

As I walked over to the bar, I stopped in mid step and stared at the god of a man in front of me. His tussled bronze hair shimmered hypnotically under the lights of the club. The way his pale skin shimmered and his green eyes glistened captivated me and I could not look away.

I was so enchanted by him that I only noticed the two other delicious men after they pointed in my direction.

I snapped out of my daze and began to blush such a violent shade of red it must have looked like I was choking on something. I sat down right as I heard his melodious laughter as he started to walk in my direction.

**A/N**

**The dresses that everybody wears is on our profile.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Love, FangsUpCobraStyle**


	3. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry we haven't updated in a while, but we will start updating again soon.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**The more you guys review the faster we will update!**

**Love you guys,**

**FangsUpCobraStyle**


End file.
